Starting a Family
by bleedforyou
Summary: When James Potter and Lily Evans share precious moments together, magic happens.


**Title**: Starting a Family  
><strong>Author<strong>: **bleedforyou1**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: James/Lily  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Beta<strong>: **vanessawolfie**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: When James Potter and Lily Evans share precious moments together, magic happens.  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 624  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None :)  
><strong>Note<strong>: I wrote this because this art and all the other James/Lily art drawn by viria13 on Deviantart. Her work is amazing and soulful, and I've never written James/Lily, but I love that pairing, and I hope I can write more soon, because they're gorgeous 

"Because I'm James Potter and I do whatever the _fuck_ I want!"

The elation at screaming something like that over a cliff's edge was brilliant. James grinned as his hair whipped into his eyes and pulled at his clothes, but he didn't move from the edge and he didn't lower his arms from where they were outstretched.

"Well hopefully James Potter doesn't _want _to fall off the cliff?"

James turned at the snicker and raised his eyebrow at the girl sitting on the bench a few yards back. She had one hand in her long red hair, holding it back from her face as the wind tried to attack it and the other hand resting next to her, where James had just been seated.

"Come here baby, you have to try this!" James held out his arm and she shook her head.

"Oh no." She made a face at him. "You can go stand on a cliff edge without me."

"Would I let anything happen to you?" James rolled his eyes and pulled her off of the bench, even though she shrieked and tried to pull away.

"James!" she laughed as he tickled her. "Stop!"

He relented and held her close as they stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out at the sunset that peeked over the ocean's surface.

"It's beautiful," she sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled and leaned down, laying his lips against hers. "Nothing could ever be as beautiful as you."

She stared up at him with the sweetest look in her emerald eyes and it was just as breath-taking as the first time he saw it. He'd been in love with this woman since he was eleven years old, and he didn't think he'd ever stop.

"Tonight," she suddenly whispered against his lips. "Now, here…"

"Now? Here?" James stumbled back slightly and Lily gripped him tighter.

"We've been _talking_ about it since we graduated, months ago. Let's just… let's do it."

She grinned at him fiercely and James knew he could _never_ say no to her. It was simply impossible.

"Er, I didn't… shouldn't we prepare first? And what if someone sees us?"

She pulled out her wand and threw a few charms all over the place like the brilliant witch she was, and summoned a blanket from the picnic basket they had brought.

"Come on," she said, pulling him down. "I thought you could do whatever the _fuck_ you want?"

Hearing her say that word for the first time, from that pretty, classy mouth made James' blood rush south and he leaned into her, kissing those gorgeous lips for all he was worth. Her nails made soft scratching motions against the nape of his neck and he whimpered, pulling her down and lying on top of her.

He opened his eyes and he saw a glitter, where her ring reflected as the sun went down. Only one more month until their wedding and they simply couldn't keep their hands off each other, James was thinking as she pulled at his shirt.

Nine months later, a beautiful baby boy was born. His parents lay on either side of him in the hospital bed and they looked up at each other with the same fire and love that had been there that night.

"I want to name him Harry," she whispered, putting her arm around the baby and curling her fingers into James' shirt.

"Harry is a great name," James said back, his tone hush with awe and adoration. "He's… you… it was amazing. All of it—I can't believe we're parents now."

They grinned at each other like children and soaked in the atmosphere of finally being a family.


End file.
